


Falling in Love

by silentwish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Minor!Sebaek, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwish/pseuds/silentwish
Summary: Kyungsoo likes to laugh at the fact that the three turning points in his relationship involve a bed.





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reckless #162
> 
> Warnings: brief mentions of sex
> 
> Author’s note:
> 
> To OP: I hope you like it :) I don’t think this was what you were expecting but I actually wrote three versions of this plot. This one being my favorite. 
> 
> The styling might be a bit wonky because I’ve never tried writing in it but I hope it was okay. So sorry if it was a miss lol 
> 
> Thanks mods for being wonderful and hosting this fest!!

Kyungsoo would like to say that he’s a stranger to these types of occasions but when a bunch of performing arts club members get together you know it’s going to be a crazy time. 

A bunch of artists in one place? Of course it was going to be fun. Or well to most people it was fun. 

He preferred to sit on the couch, like he’s currently doing, and watch people have fun. Once in awhile he’ll be in the mood to drink. But it doesn’t happen often. 

Three years ago, if you told him he’d been in the performing arts club he’d laugh because Kyungsoo only liked singing.

Back when he was a freshman, he joined the singing club at his university. At the time there was probably about twenty members in the club. That was a healthy amount of people, and definitely enough to keep their school funding. But by the start of his sophomore school year, the returning members realized how many people in their club had actually graduated. Probably more than half, if Kyungsoo had to ballpark it. 

That wasn’t the worst part though, no. The worst part came when the singing club learned that the music club, the dance club, and the acting club had faced similar fates.

To receive funding, a club needed to maintain a certain amount of members so when all these clubs didn’t meet the requirements they were cut and funding had gone away. Pretty harsh, Kyungsoo thought. Especially since his university prided itself in being the #1 university in aiding their students to follow their dreams. Whatever that meant.

The part that came next was pretty obvious. All the students in these clubs protested at the next board meeting and tried to get their funding back. It was a legit concern that they need answered. To the board it so easy to cut the clubs but to the people in them it meant so much more. That was their passion being taken away.

The only way the school board deemed necessary to appease the protesting students was to create one big performing arts club. The students would their clubs albeit in the form of one big club, they would get their funding and even a little bit more so since they would be a large club of forty-five, and the school board gets to wipe their hands from the mess and save money.

It took a while to adjust but by Christmas everyone had become a big family. All the individual clubs clubs met on their own once a week and once every two weeks they had one big performing arts club where they all gathered over some pizza and discussed what was going on in their respective clubs. 

It worked well and everyone was happen. They even were able to start competing in local competition and hold their very own showcases at school because of the extra funding.

Kyungsoo had met a lot of people through this consolidated club too and that was the best part. 

There was Baekhyun and Jongdae, who even though were in the singing club the year before he didn’t actually talk to until the start of sophomore year. There was Sehun, who actually became his roommate his junior year because of how well they got along together. There was Junmyeon and Minseok, the residential actors. Chanyeol, one of two members left in the music club. Yixing, the other member left in the music club.

And then there was Jongin.

His sweet, favorite buddy Jongin.

It’s funny looking back on it now because by the start of his junior school year he and Jongin were like cats and dogs. Okay, to rephrase more accurately, he was the only one bitter towards Jongin.

It’s over a year later and he can finally admit that Jongin hadn’t actually done anything wrong to him. In fact, if he recalls correctly, Jongin never even really spoke to him prior. Kyungsoo was just hostile towards him because he lived in the room above him and he never knew how to shut up and because he unjustly won the Christmas show that everyone said Kyungsoo deserved to win. It was stupid, he knows.

Later down the line after they started dating, Jongin would argue that he wasn’t aware of how thin the walls were, but that’s neither here nor there. He would also claim that he knew Kyungsoo deserved to win and that he felt bad when he saw his friends comforting him after the fact. He was just too shy to go himself.

It was even worse, though, when he thought the noise through the thin walls was Jongin bringing people back home. There were some nights were he was horrified by the muffled noise of people talking and thumping around. But just like before, he learned that Jongin just talked to himself while he practiced his dance routines and that the noise was just him jumping around.

When Jongin learned that Kyungsoo had thought that he was bringing people over and sleeping them, he nearly lost it. Kyungsoo turned red with embarrassment as Jongin kept laughing and laughing. It was such a bad time too because they had just had sex and Jongin’s laughter was really ruining the mood. But Jongin assured Kyungsoo that the only person he was having sex with (and has had sex with) was him, Kyungsoo. 

That was definitely a prideful moment for him. Only he had seen what Jongin can do in the bedroom. Or dorm room, but semantics. 

Getting back on point, Jongin was his wonderful boyfriend of about a year and a few months. 

They way they had gotten together was one for the books really. 

Would anyone believe it if Kyungsoo told them that the three turning points in his relationship all happened in his bed and in a non-sexual way?

He doesn’t really care if anyone believe it because that’s what really happened. 

It’s funny because even now no matter what, Jongin and Kyungsoo liked to be in bed together. Whether it’s watching tv, just being on their phones, cuddling, extra exercise, or just vegging, they didn’t need a real reason.

Sehun liked to call them lazy because they don’t go out all that much but the couple would argue that they are in their favorite place. 

It’s the place where it all started.

-

_ He shouldn’t be mad, he knows this.  _

_ He shouldn’t be mad because they were in the same club. Kyungsoo is all about team spirit and team camaraderie but something about Kim Jongin just gets under his skin. Kyungsoo struggles to perfect his singing for weeks before a competition but Jongin starts rehearsing maybe a week, if even that, before said event and he nails it. He always fucking nails it.  _

_ Even now while Kyungsoo is off to the side taking a drink of his cup, Jongin is the center of attention with Sehun, Jongin’s best friend and his roommate. Jongin is sensually moving his body to the beat of the song and even if Kyungsoo is not his biggest fan he has eyes and can appreciate a good looking man when he sees one. _

_ “Try not to get drool into your drink, eh Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the comment before turning around to face his group mate Baekhyun. He didn’t choose to be group mates with Baekhyun but when the head teacher of the performing arts club assigned singing groups he got stuck with him. His third groupmate Jongdae was the only thing keeping him sane when Baekhyun was around. _

_ How Sehun tolerated him he didn’t know. Okay, he knew but he would never tell Baekhyun about all his redeeming qualities. _

_ “Don’t worry about me. I’m just a casual observer watching my fellow club members dancing and having fun,” Kyungsoo says, quite loudly. The music was a bit too loud for Kyungsoo’s taste but he enjoyed the atmosphere nonetheless. _

_ “Casual observer of your fellow club members or casual observer of Jongin. Because from my point of view it looks like you are focusing your attention on Jongin.” _

_ “Did anyone ask for your opinion, Baekhyun?” _

_ Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk away before Kyungsoo grabs his arm. _

_ “I’m sorry Baekhyun. Please stay.” Kyungsoo pouts. Of course, Baekhyun only stays because of Kyungsoo’s pout. It’s a rarity that his heart shaped lips protrude out like that. Plus when Kyungsoo is buzzing (maybe even borderline drunk) he is a lot cuter and nicer to everyone. _

_ That’s not to say he isn’t always nice but he is particular about the people he shows his true self too. Sehun, Jongdae, and Baekhyun being some of them. _

_ “Since you asked me so kindly I guess I can stay. Did you want me to get you a new drink?” _

_ Kyungsoo shakes his head and stirs his drink around in its cup. He was almost ready to head out anyways. There was no longer anything else for him to do. He’s not much of a dancer and he doesn’t want to just stand around either. He figures staying for another thirty minutes won’t kill him. He was there and his presence was made known so leaving should be easy. _

_ Just as Kyungsoo was about to head out, after saying his goodbyes to fellow club members, Jongin makes his way over to Kyungsoo.  _

_ “Hey! Are you heading out already?” Jongin slurs his words. Kyungsoo didn’t see how much Jongin drank but he assumes that if the man is slurring his words, he probably drank a lot. _

_ They weren’t really friends but they were a bit more than acquaintances considering he lives with Jongin’s best friend. He was a friend acquaintance. Sehun said it was stupid to call him that but that’s what Kyungsoo decided defined his and Jongin’s relationship best without emphasizing the bitterness he held towards the taller. _

_ “Yeah. I’m heading out. I have an exam on Monday so I don’t really want to waste my Saturday being too hungover.” Kyungsoo responds.  _

_ Jongin frowned but nonetheless waved to the smaller boy as he headed to the front door, leaving the house party with Sehun and Baekhyun in tow. _

_ Baekhyun was practically their third roommate with how often he stayed over with Sehun. Kyungsoo was glad that they had respected Kyungsoo’s boundaries. Kyungsoo and Jongin had been placed in the upper class dorms since they couldn’t get an apartment. That mean on room, two beds, two desks, two closets, a mini fridge and a microwave. They could cook in the common kitchen and they had to use communal bathrooms. _

_ It wasn’t too bad. They definitely did feel like freshman though all over again. _

_ The good thing about their campus housing was that it felt very apartment like. Everyone in their hallway was friendly, or at least friendly enough, and others from other floors of the building were always nice. A lot of Kyungsoo’s other friends also lived in the building, so it was easy for all of them to get together.  _

_ Unfortunately, Jongin also lived in the building. In the room right above theirs. He shared it with Chanyeol. _

_ Whenever Kyungsoo was annoyed with Jongin (and believe Kyungsoo when he says that there is a plethora of reasons as to how Jongin annoys him without even being physically in front of him), he grabbed a broom and hit the ceiling with the end of the stick just so Jongin will take a hint. But Jongin only further annoyed him by jumping around and making thumping noises. The thin walls were honestly the only downside to the place. _

_ After Kyungsoo got into the dorm room, he gets ready for bed. For ten minutes he laid there looking up at the ceiling. For the last week and a half or so, Kyungsoo had to go to sleep with Jongin’s muffled music in the background. Not that he would ever say it out loud but he kinda misses the music playing. Jongin was still out at the party and probably wouldn’t be back for awhile. _

_ Sehun and Baekhyun had no problem falling asleep. _

_ He grabbed his phone and headphones and switched on some soft music to help him fall asleep. He figured that at some point during the night he was going to wake up and then that’s when he’d turn off his phone but for now he’ll let the soft ballad play on his nightstand.  _

_ Kyungsoo was almost deep in sleep when he hears his room door creak open. Too tired to even do anything about it, he turned to face the wall. The door opened and shut. He figured it was either Baekhyun or Sehun getting up to use the bathroom, something they frequently did after a night of drinking. _

_ But when he feels his bed dipping down, his eyes open up. No one ever climbs in bed with him. He turns around and sees Jongin’s body spooning him from behind. _

_ “Uh Jongin?” _

_ “Shhhh.” _

_ Kyungsoo isn’t even sure if Jongin comprehends that he is in Kyungsoo’s bed and not his own.  _

_ Feeling too tired to do anything about it now, he decided to deal with it in the morning. Hopefully nothing happened during the night.  _

_ When morning came, the singer realized that Jongin was still in his bed and had someone switched positions with him. He was by the wall last night but now he was by the edge.  _

_ He tried to softly wake up Jongin but the dancer was being very stubborn. Kyungsoo was very persistent though and tried to shake the boy laying next to him awake. _

_ Obviously, Jongin didn’t appreciate that very much and he unknowingly shoved Kyungsoo off the bed. Accident or not, Kyungsoo did not appreciate being kicked out of his own bed. When he stood up from the floor, he decided that it would be a wise idea to jump on the bed and annoy Jongin to the max. _

_ Jongin was in for a rude awakening. _

_ “What the hell is your problem?” Jongin shouts as the bed moved under him. _

_ Kyungsoo smiled in satisfaction because all it took was jumping on the bed to wake up the dancer. _

_ “My problem is that I woke up with you in my bed, Jongin.” _

_ That surely got Jongin’s attention as he sat up quickly and looked around the room he was currently in. Hearing Kyungsoo’s voice was unexpected. _

_ There were a few indicators that gave a way that fact that Jongin was in the wrong room. For starters, this room was pretty clean, give or a take a messy desk on the other side of the room. The walls that once bared old classic movies posters now donned music posters with a few anime thrown in the mix.  _

_ “Why am I here? Did we, you know.” _

_ Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Did we have sex? No we definitely did not. Thank goodness.” _

_ “What do you mean thank goodness?” _

_ “Uh no offense?” _

_ “Whatever.” _

_ “The real question Jongin is what are you doing in my room? In my bed precisely?” _

_ Even if Jongin wanted to answer he could because honestly, he wasn’t quite sure how he got there either. The last thing he remembered was playing beer pong with his roommate and then the next thing you know he’s getting a rude awakening by his friend acquaintance (yeah friend aqcuitance because even though they hang out all the time since they are in the same group of friends; Jongin and Kyungsoo have never talked outside the group and rarely even talked inside the group.) _

_ “Um I can’t say for sure but considering I live above you I’m gonna go on a limb and say that I got off on the wrong floor. So if anything it’s your fault for leaving the door unlocked.” _

_ Kyungsoo scoffs. “You’re seriously blaming me? Well I blame Sehun for convincing Chanyeol to change our passcodes to the same number. I’m pretty sure that’s how you got in here.” _

_ At the mention of his roommate, Kyungsoo quickly turns around to the other bed in the room.  _

_ It was empty. When Sehun and Baekhyun woke up he was pretty sure that they saw Kyungsoo and Jongin together on the bed. Considering he didn’t have any texts from Sehun, the other would probably brush it off or ask about it later. _

_ “Ugh. Why do you make my life miserable.” Kyungsoo’s face fell into his palms. _

_ Jongin arched an eyebrow. “I didn’t even do anything. It was a drunken mistake.”  _

_ “Sure to you. But Sehun saw which means that he is going to somehow use it against me. I should’ve never told our group his secret. I deserve this.” _

_ Jongin slipped his pants back on. Apparently, he took them off at some point during the night. “So what? What’s wrong with cuddling with me? I’ve been told I’m a pretty good little spoon.” _

_ “How are you so nonchalant about this?” _

_ “Why are you freaking out over this. It’s honestly not that big of a deal. We slept together and that’s that on that.” _

_ “We didn’t sleep together.” _

-

Kyungsoo chuckles to himself as he recalls that memory. He was definitely annoyed with jongnin at the time but at the same time he liked the attention he was getting from Jongin. 

Call it middle school tactics where someone teases the other and the other fakes get mad but actually likes the attention. Yeah that was Kyungsoo.

But he had good reason!

There was some random guy spooning him and he wasn’t sure if he brought the person home or what. But for some reason when he saw that it was Jongin he was a bit relieved. Sure, he didn’t really know the guy at the time but it was a face that was not unfamiliar to him. He and Sehun were close friends so he was a constant at their table. 

The two of them had never spoke until that moment in Kyungsoo’s dorm room. 

Kyungsoo called that the first breakthrough in their relationship. 

The next one came nearly a month later.

After Kyungsoo and Jongin had become acquainted with each other, they hung out a lot more after. 

At first it was by accident. Kyungsoo had went home for the weekend and ran into Jongin at the local arcade. Turns out Jongin used to work there when he was in high school, a fact that obviously surprised Kyungsoo considering the fact that he just learned that he and Jongin were from the same hometown. Jongin apparently went to a performing arts high school a few towns over which explained why they never crossed paths. 

Kyungsoo reluctantly waved at him when they made eye contact. Jongin motioned him over and they conversed for a bit before Jongin dismissed himself to continue working. 

Kyungsoo left feeling like he knew more about Jongin. 

The second time they accidentally met they were at Minseok’s swim meet. He didn’t know that Minseok and Jongin were actually former roommates. But their time spent together at the pool (more like the bleachers) lasted a long time. Minseok was happy to see his friends and invited them to dinner.

(Minseok later said they he felt like such a third wheel because Jongin and Kyungsoo were just talking about everything a nothing, leaving no more for Minseok to talk.)

The last and final straw was when Kyungsoo and Jongin met again in the advisors office. Kyungsoo had been waiting for his advisor to finish his appointment so that they could talk about his classes. Fate had other plans because right at that moment Jongin walked right out of the office he was trying to get into.

Of course, Jongin didn’t just let the moment pass. He went up to Kyungsoo and dare he say that he actually flirted with him. Kyungsoo had realized early on in their friendship that Jongin really like flirting with him, and only him. Could’ve been teasing too but Kyungsoo liked to think positive. 

At first he just brushed it off as typical Jongin behavior, but when he realized this in fact was not Jongin behavior he relished in it. He flirted back too. Because if Jongin was showing interested in him he wanted Jongin to know that he was equally interested too.

Somehow it worked because Kyungsoo left that office with a phone number and a date for the same night. 

Their first date was awkward. They actually really didn’t do much except walk around campus and eat dinner. But they talked. A lot. 

Kyungsoo was enjoying Jongin’s company and was sad when the date had ended. 

But they kept texting each other and kept going out. 

A scene that once looked unfamiliar to their friends eventually became a norm. It was actually weird if you found Kyungsoo but not Jongin or Jongin but not Kyungsoo. They really clicked. Kyungsoo felt silly for ever having any bad feelings toward Jongin in the first place.

Everyone knew they were dating. They just didn’t call it dating at the time. It was more like the getting to know each other phase. But with the way they went out and the way they flirted, it was obvious that their interest in each other was mutual.

This probably went on for about three months. Around the second month they went ahead and just called themselves boyfriends because that was what they were. It’s what they had been since practically after their first date. 

As Jongin liked to say to anyone asked what their plans were for the weekend: “just two boyfriends doing boyfriend things with their boyfriend.” Kyungsoo liked to argue that the last part was redundant but Jongin insisted and Kyungsoo didn’t want their first argument to be over something that stupid. It’s kinda caught on though and even Kyungsoo caught himself saying it to others.

Kyungsoo liked calling Jongin his boyfriend. He was proud to admit that he was the first one to bring up their labels because Jongin was too chicken to do so.

It was worth though, even if it was by accident.

-

_ Jongin comes running into the cafeteria where Kyungsoo had taken to eating his breakfast. He slid into the seat next to Kyungsoo and wraps his arm around his waist. _

_ “Okay Kyungsoo hear me out. I think we should get drunk and go sing at karaoke.” _

_ Kyungsoo puts down his fork and scrunches his nose, “Why?” _

_ “Because karaoke is fun and drinking is fun.” _

_ “Debatable,” Kyungsoo says as he goes back to eating his pancakes.  _

_ “Fine, we don’t have to drink but I still really want to go singing with you.” _

_ “I never said I wasn’t going to drink, just saying that drinking being fun is debatable.” _

_ “So what do you say.” Jongin gives his charming smile. The smile he knows Kyungsoo always compliments him on. _

_ “Even though I want to say no, it sounds so appealing.” _

_ “I know I’m appealing” _

_ “Not you, you doofus. I meant singing for fun. I can’t remember the last time I sang for fun. Even when we practice in the dorms and stuff.” Kyungsoo contemplates for a bit before nodding his head. Karaoke was fun and he knew they would have fun. They always had fun. _

_ “Well you best believe I’m going to take you out for the time of your life baby.” Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek and runs out of the cafeteria, leaving Kyungsoo behind. _

_ If he still didn’t feel the burning of Jongin’s lips on his cheek, he might have thought that Jongin coming to visit him was in his imagination. _

_ They did in fact go later that night. Kyungsoo and Jongin had pregamed at Jongin’s dorm because Kyungsoo’s was preoccupied.  _

_ It was fun though. Jongin was apparently a master at making mixed drinks and made Kyungsoo some pretty bomb ones. _

_ When they got to the karaoke place they were starting to feel the drinks getting to them but of course to loosen up some more they ordered two more drinks each and then some. _

_ One song turned into two, which turned into at least fifteen songs. Jongin and Kyungsoo had nothing but smiles on their faces and laughter leaving their mouths. Kyungsoo was actually surprised that Jongin could hold his own when it came to singing. When they did duet songs they would alternate singing the high notes and sometimes Jongin would make his voice crack on purpose to make it funny.  _

_ Kyungsoo swears he’s never laughed so hard in his life. Being with Jongin was fun. Being with Jongin was fresh. Being with Jongin was exciting. _

_ “Let’s go home now. Seems like they are eyeing us to leave since we’ve had a few drinks already,” Kyungsoo said as he came back from the bathroom. _

_ “Fine then,” Jongin drunkenly sulked.  _

_ They were honestly about to leave anyways. The walk back to their dorm was not a long one. And thank goodness for that because Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he could support Jongin anymore. They quickly went up the elevators hoping they didn’t see anyone they knew. _

_ The girl that worked at the front desk in the lobby seemed to be judging them but honestly Kyungsoo didn’t care. They had plenty of fun. _

_ Kyungsoo got off on his floor with Jongin following behind him. “Hey Jongin, your floor is one more up.”  _

_ “Oh yeah, I forgot my keys. Can I stay over? Sehun is spending the night at Baekhyun’s anyways,” Jongin slurred out. _

_ “You can stay with me if you want.” _

_ Jongin gives Kyungsoo a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best. Like literally the best.” _

_ “Yeah just be quiet when we walk down the hall.” Kyungsoo tried to keep his blushing in check. He grabbed Jongin’s hand and dragged him down the hallway to hurry to his room. He knew for a fact that once everything calmed down and they were in the room, the drunkenness that Kyungsoo was feeling earlier was going to come back. _

_ When he knows he needs to take care of someone the adrenaline takes over for a bit until he relaxes before he starts to feel drunk again.  _

_ “Okay I’ll use my inside voices,”. Jongin put a finger in front of his mouth and shushed quite loudly. Kyungsoo can only roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. _

_ “You’re so drunk.” _

_ “You too.” _

_ Kyungsoo really hates that his room is at the end of the hall. “You right but at least I’m more sober than you.” _

_ The two get into the room with Kyungsoo pushing Jongin toward the bed. Once he knew that Jongin was sitting up on his own, Kyungsoo quickly gathered some clothes for them to change into. Usually if he was tired enough, similar to how he was currently feeling, he would just collapse and sleep in his regular clothes but today was an exception. _

_ Jongin just let Kyungsoo change him and tuck him into bed. He climbed in right after the boy and ensured that they were covered by the blankets. It had been cold at night and he didn’t want to risk them shivering. Kyungsoo chuckled as Jongin struggles to get comfortable. But what did Jongin expect when two grown guys were sharing a small twin sized bed. At least it was extra long. _

_ Kyungsoo stared at Jongin’s sleepy face and brushed some of his bangs back. It was a habit he had gotten into during the period where Jongin’s hair was longer than he’s ever had before. From that point on and after hearing how much Jongin liked it, he kept doing it even when Jongin’s hair was short. _

_ He recalled all the events that had transpired earlier and in the past months. Recently, he had been wanting to put a label to their relationship.  _

_ He loved going on dates with Jongin. He loved flirting with Jongin. He loved joking around and being a complete idiot with Jongin. He loved hugging Jongin. He definitely loved kissing Jongin. He just loved being with Jongin. _

_ “Why aren’t we boyfriends?” Kyungsoo blurted out. _

_ Jongin opened one of his eyes and gave a confused face to Kyungsoo. “We are boyfriends. What do you mean?” _

_ “You haven’t official asked me to be your boyfriend,” Kyungsoo said lowly as he fiddled with the top of his blanket. Jongin turns to his side and propped himself up with his arm, his head resting on his hand.  _

_ “I just assumed. I’ve been telling people we are boyfriends. Was I not supposed to?” _

_ Kyungsoo blushed. “No that’s fine.” _

_ “What have you been telling people that I am to you?”  _

_ Kyungsoo bit his lip, “Promise you won't be mad?”  _

_ Jongin nodded his head and held out his pinky. A sure sign of a promise. _

_ “I’ve been saying your my buddy, a close friend really. Of course if someone from our group is around they say make jokes though.” _

_ “Wow I’ve been friend zoned by my own boyfriend. Tragic.” Jongin displayed feign hurt on his face. “Although I got to admit being called your buddy makes me oddly happy. It’s like partner but cuter. I’m gonna start calling you that from now on.” _

_ Kyungsoo groaned, “Jongin, I’m really sorry. I’ll start telling people you’re my boyfriend. I can post a picture of us on my Instagram if you want.” _

_ “Whoa so all your thirty followers know that we are an item. You’re doing too much.” _

_ “Jongin!” _

_ “Hey, I’m kidding.” To prove his playfulness, Jongin planted a few kisses on Kyungsoo’s cheek.  _

_ Kyungsoo practically growled. “Just cuddle me. Drunk Jongin is so mean to his boyfriend. His sweet lovely boyfriend, me, who only wants to show people, even if it is only 30 people, that he’s in a relationship with Kim Jongin.” _

_ “This Kim Jongin sounds like a real asshole. Dump him and get with me. I’ll treat you right.” _

_ “Your sweet words are so tempting,” the words flow out sarcastically from Kyungsoo’s mouth. He facepalmed Jongin and pushed his head back down on the pillow. _

_ “Just sleep.” _

_ “Goodnight, my buddy.” _

_ - _

_ Kyungsoo smiles to himself as he took another drink from his cup. He wondered if he looked funny just sitting there on the couch staring into space, recalling all the wonderful moments in his life. _

_ Going back, part of him thought he was being too bold with his boyfriend that night (or not boyfriend at the time) but he was actually glad that initiated it. Because he got a response and it was a response he wanted to hear. _

_ The following morning afterwards, however, well it was honestly a bit awkward.  _

_ The two juniors didn’t know what to do. Luckily, neither of them had too bad of a hangover. They had just confirmed their boyfriend status the previous night but hadn’t really talked about anything else surrounding their relationship.  _

_ They gradually just went on with their day without talking about it and decided to be lazy by watching movies. It was romantic in a sense but also very cozy and comfortable. Kyungsoo didn’t feel like he had to try hard in front of Jongin because Jongin, too, didn’t try to hard with him. Everything clicked. _

_ Sehun laughed at them when he came in with lunch for them, having texted his roommate prior. _

_ There Jongin and Kyungsoo were wearing ratty t-shirts with superhero pajama bottoms (Jongin’s idea to buy them from a previous shopping date) and their hair looking greasy and disheveled while laying on Kyungsoo’s bed. _

_ Sehun called them a perfect match. Kyungsoo took that as a compliment and took in a prideful stride. Yup, Jongin was his boyfriend alright. They were perfect for each other.  _

_ It was a good memory to have overall. _

_ Also, Jongin really had taken to calling Kyungsoo buddy. Kyungsoo didn’t really like it at first and felt like Jongin was mocking him but when his boyfriends let the nickname leave from his lips in the most endearing tone he’s ever head, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to melt and decide that he loved it. It was special.  _

_ He only wanted Jongin to call him his buddy. They did practically everything together anyways. Partners in crime if you will.  _

_ It was always something new too. My sweet buddy, my lovely buddy, my cute buddy and Kyungsoo’s personal favorite my love buddy. _

_ He would never let Jongin call him that in public though. Their friends were too cruel to let a cute nickname such as that go without making some kind of joke about their relationship. _

_ But Jongin always defended their relationship even when he knew their friends were obviously joking and taking jabs because it was easy. _

_ Kyungsoo liked that a lot.  _

-

Admittedly, Kyungsoo fell in love pretty early on in their relationship. There was one moment in particular that made his feelings for Jongin jump from 100 to infinity. 

It was a memory that would stay with him for a long time. 

Even Baekhyun had cooed when he heard the story from Kyungsoo. Sehun pretended like he didn’t care but Baekhyun let it slip that Sehun used their story as a plot for one of his secret fanfics.

Kyungsoo felt honored that it was fanfic worthy.

-

_ “Hey Kyungsoo. Do you think I can borrow notes from economics today? I skipped lecture to go practice for the Christmas show.” Jongin casually walked into Kyungsoo and Sehun’s room, eyes glued to his phone. Kyungsoo had made it a habit to leave it unlocked when he was in the room knowing full well that he was too lazy to get up every time Jongin came and knocked on the door. If the door was unlocked they didn’t need to use the code. _

_ When there was no response from Kyungsoo, Jongin looked up from his phone and noticed the singer with his head in his knees sitting on the floor. Jongin couldn’t see his face but he could definitely hear the sniffles. _

_ He was immediately concerned. _

_ “Hey Kyungsoo what’s wrong.” Jongin rushed over and got on his knees. _

_ Kyungsoo doesn’t respond and only shook his head. Jongin wanted to ask Kyungsoo what was wrong again but seeing him look so sad and down he knew he should probably give the boy some space. _

_ “Should I come back later? When you’re ready to talk?” _

_ The dancer started getting up from his crouching position but stopped when he feels a hand on his wrist. _

_ “My voice is gone. I can’t sing,” a rasp was released from Kyungsoo’s throat. Even Jongin was surprised that Kyungsoo’s voice was not its usual velvety sound. Just yesterday Kyungsoo had sung him a lullaby. _

_ “Aw Kyungsoo. What happened? Wait don’t answer that I don’t want you to strain your voice any further.” _

_ Jongin reached in his backpack and pulled out his notebook and opened it to an empty page. _

_ “Here this is better,” he said as he passed over the pen and paper to his boyfriend. _

_ Kyungsoo looked down at the page and frowned but picked up the pen nonetheless and started writing on it. When he finished writing he handed it back to Jongin. He resumed his position with his head in his knees. Although this time he faced Jongin. _

_ “I woke up with a missing voice. I’m not sure why but I think it has to do with me practicing so much.” The note said. _

_ Jongin pouted and wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder in comfort. “I know how much this meant to you Kyungsoo. But it’s not the end of the world. We still have one more Christmas show next year.” _

_ Kyungsoo picked up the notepad and started writing again. Jongin tried to take a peek but Kyungsoo pulled the notepad back into his chest and glared at the other. Jongin raised his hands up in surrender. He definitely didn’t want to be on Kyungsoo’s bad side...again. _

_ “Easy for you to say, you get to participate and you have a chance at winning too. This year they are giving away a free cruise trip! Do you know how awesome that would be?!” He wrote. _

_ “Kyungsoo don’t worry too much about it. You know they give two tickets and obviously as my boyfriend you would come too. Plus there is still the spring festival and like four more competitions before the year is over.” _

_ Kyungsoo got up from his position on the side of his bed and climbed back under his covers. He left one corner open for Jongin to climb in too when he was ready. _

_ When Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo left the comforter open for him, he took off his shoes and climbed into bed with Kyungsoo. _

_ This was probably the first time Jongin really caught a good look at Kyungsoo’s face. There were dried up tear streaks on cheeks and his eyes were puffy from presumably all the crying he had been doing. _

_ Honestly, Jongin felt bad. He knew just how much Kyungsoo had been practicing for this Christmas competition. Anytime he called him to hang out, Kyungsoo would always respond with “let’s hang in an hour I’m practicing right now” or “can’t have ice water or ice cream today since it’ll mess up my throat.” _

_ Last year, Jongin had somehow miraculously won and even he was surprised. The raw emotion and feeling Kyungsoo put into his singing touched the audience. But if he had to guess, Jongin would say he only won because he had an upbeat performance whereas Kyungsoo sang a slower song.  _

_ Obviously, the judges had gotten it wrong. Or maybe they had gotten it right because without the whole fiasco, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have had held bitter feelings toward him which would eventually lead to their current position now. _

_ Jongin spooning Kyungsoo from behind, rubbing circles on his stomach. It was something his mom did to him when he needed comforting and he hoped that because it worked for him, it would work for Kyungsoo too. _

_ “Should I play some music for us?” Kyungsoo looked back and eyed Jongin warily. _

_ Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak with what little voice he has left. Bad alas nothing came out and he was forced to glare at Jongin for making him use the last of his voice earlier when he asked what was wrong. _

_ “I will play some Daniel Caesar for us. We don’t have to talk. Let’s just lay here. I’m sorry I can’t comfort you more. It's okay to be sad. ” _

_ When the Best Part started playing Kyungsoo settled back into Jongin’s arms. Jongin stopped rubbing circles on Kyungsoo's stomach and instead interlocked his fingers with Kyungsoo’s. _

_ It might look funny that two grown adult guys were squished together on a twin bed but to them it was magical and comfortable. _

_ Kyungsoo had continued to be sad afterwards. It hurt Jongin to see his boyfriend so down. He knew how important the show was to him and now that he could participate, he kind of moped around.  _

_ On the day of the actual show, Kyungsoo refused to go.  _

_ He should’ve at least gone to support his friends, to support Jongin, but Kyungsoo knew that the minute he stepped in the auditorium he would’ve been heartbroken. His friends understood that and they agreed to meet up at Baekhyun’s off campus apartment afterwards.  _

_ Kyungsoo was in the middle of watching Lucifer when a knock was heard on the door. He sighed and paused the tv show before standing up to open the door. Normally, he wouldn’t even bother with opening the door but he’s expecting the maintenance guy to be coming any day soon since Sehun broke his closet door.  _

_ What he wasn’t expecting was Jongin standing at his door, shit eating grin and all. In one hand he was carrying ice cream and in the other a big bag of chips, ready to be consumed. _

_ “Jongin what are you-what are you doing here?” He whispered out. His voice hadn’t come back fully but it was definitely coming back. He stuck to whispering though because his voice kept cracking. _

_ “I figured if you can’t enter the competition then neither can I. I miss having my buddy around.” _

_ Kyungsoo tried to fight the grin threatening to spread across his face. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. This was not the first time they hugged nor was it even the first time Kyungsoo had kissed Jongin but it was definitely the most meaningful.  _

_ “Jongin you didn’t have to do that for me.” _

_ “Of course I did! You and I, we are one. We stick together!” Jongin winked. _

_ “Besides Daeun entered this year and we both know that means it’s going to be rigged. Honestly, that boy has no singing capabilities and yet they expect us to believe he’s the best.” _

_ Kyungsoo pulled away from the hug and hit Jongin’s chest. “Way to ruin the moment idiot.” _

_ “I was serious though. I really miss having my buddy there in practice. You drive me to want to do better as a performer. I always want to impress you.” Jongin shifted the food into one arm so that he could rub Kyungsoo’s ear. A secret spot he know Kyungsoo likes being touched.  _

_ “Thanks for coming, Jongin. I know this competition was also important to you.”  _

_ “Not to be sappy but it was not as important to me as you. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t support mine in everything he does? So if that means he’s missing the Christmas show then it means that I’m missing the Christmas show too.” _

_ Kyungsoo swears hearts formed in eyes at the moment. That was single handedly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. _

_ “I love you.” And he means it. He didn’t care if it was too soon or not because he truly meant it. He was irrevocably in love with Kim Jongin. _

_ Jongin smiles that beautiful smile of his and interlocked their fingers as best as he can. “I love you too.” _

_ (Jongin was irrevocably in love with Doh Kyungsoo too.) _

_ Kyungsoo used their interlocked fingers to pull Jongin inside the dorm room. Jongin closed the door with his foot and followed Kyungsoo inside. _

_ When Kyungsoo makes space for him on the bed where he had been watching his Netflix show, Jongin kisses him. It was short and sweet, but definitely perfect.  _

_ “Can you sing yet?” He says as he opens the bag of chips. Kyungsoo doesn’t like eating in his bed but today he’ll make an exception. _

_ “Not without my voice cracking,” he whispered.  _

_ Jongin shrugged his shoulders. “Can you sing me the song you were going to sing for the competition? You practiced so hard for it and no one even got to hear it.” _

_ Kyungsoo grinned before nodding his head. _

-

Kyungsoo smiles down into his red solo cup. That memory had been a year ago and it was still fresh in his mind. 

Jongin had never stopped being a good, no wonderful boyfriend to him. 

He was pushed out of his thoughts when Baekhyun came to sit next to him on the couch he had been sitting on since he first arrived at the party.

“Why aren’t you enjoying the party Kyungsoo. It’s supposed to be a celebration. And instead you’re here on the couch doing nothing.” Baekhyun pouted. He always wanted to make sure that everyone was having a good time, especially when he was the host.

Kyungsoo apologetically smiled. “I’m tired and I have a study session in the morning with some of my classmates so I don’t want to be hungover for that. I think I’m just going to head home instead.”

“Fine then. Sehun is staying over here tonight so you don’t have to worry about us coming in late. You can lock the door.”

A year had passed and Sehun and Kyungsoo were still roommates. Except now they finally got an off campus apartment where they had each had their own rooms. Both were very thankful for that. The only shared the living room, bathroom, and kitchen. That was fine to them because a) they’re good friends, b) they have the same friends, and, c) they understood boundaries.

And even now, whenever Sehun needed him to, Kyungsoo kept the front door unlocked so that his roommate could come in. Their new apartment relied on keys and since Sehun was so reliant on the keypad or Kyungsoo unlocking the door, he was always locked out unless Kyungsoo had unlocked the door that morning. Some things never really change.

“Thanks for the heads up. Unfortunately I’ve got another problem child that needs me to leave the door unlocked for him so you guys can obviously come back if you decided that this place is too trashed.” Kyungsoo joked.

“You know us too well.” Both boys laughed and sat in a comfortable silence afterwards. Kyungsoo slowly finished his drink before patting Baekhyun’s knee.

“Alright then I’ll head out. I don’t think anyone will miss me if I leave early. If I don’t see you over the weekend I’ll see you next week at Monday practice.”

He waved goodbye to his friend and looked around for his boyfriend. Jongin had told him that he was going to be here at eleven so hopefully he had made his way to the party by now.

When he looks around in the kitchen, he spotted the handsome dancer and made his way towards him.

Jongin had been talking to a few of the graduated seniors who came back to watch their last Christmas show. All of them knew him and Jongin were together so when they saw him approach they gave little cat calls and excused themselves.

Jongin smiled at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Hey Jongin I’m heading out now. I know you just got here so you can stay if you want. I’ll leave my door unlocked for you if you want.” Kyungsoo moved some of Jongin’s bangs back, the one habit he could never kick, not that he wanted to anyways.

Jongin smiled and kissed his cheek in gratitude.

“Okay. I’ll leave here in an hour or so. I want to catch up with some of the seniors. They said our performance was worthy of our win.”

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded his head. During their final year of university, Jongin came up with the brilliant idea to compete as a duet. Most people perform solo but Jongin thought it would be fun to have them sing and dance together. Kyungsoo was hesitant at first but he finally agreed after much pleading on Jongin’s part.

Needless to say, the duet came out better than they thought. Everyone was moved by their singing and the sensuality of the dance. Their raw emotions and their love shone through and made their performance spectacular. They ended up winning.

Jongin had stayed behind to help clean up the auditorium after the show was over. It was the dance teams turn this year and Kyungsoo stuck his tongue out when he left Jongin sulking in misery. He could’ve, no he would’ve helped but it was payback for when the singing club had to do it back in the spring and Jongin made fun of him.

“Of course. We were best. And I had the best buddy to partner up with.” Jongin nodded his head at Kyungsoo’s statement and placed a quick peck the shorter’s lips.

“Be safe getting home. Promise to text me when you get there so I know my favorite buddy is safe and warm in bed.”

“I promise.” Kyungsoo squishes Jongin’s face in between his hands and plant some more kiss on his lips.

“Alright then. I’ll be there soon. Keep my side of the bed warm for me okay?”

Kyungsoo gives a thumbs up and heads out of the party.

  
  


Kyungsoo is deep in sleep when he feels his covers lift. He shifts positions so that he is closer to the wall, knowing the person who was climbing in his bed.

Jongin slips in beside him and scoots closer to gain warmth. It was winter and that meant cuddling and snuggling were a must.

“Did you lock the door behind you.”

“I always do.”

“Okay good.”

“Get some sleep. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
